


Red-Blooded Male

by telperion_15



Series: Creatures Of The Night [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three becomes four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Blooded Male

 

The air currents stirred around Connor as he stood motionless in the shadowy doorway – only minutely, but it was enough to tell him that someone was coming. He gestured at Cutter and Stephen, entwined on a mouldering old armchair, catching their attention as his now super-sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. Footsteps that were almost silent. Almost.

Catching Stephen’s eye, he smiled a predatory smile, as Cutter nodded encouragingly. Settling back into the shadows, Connor tried to work out how close the person was. Not far away. Not far away at all. And there were other sounds now to accompany the footsteps. The rasp of fabric against fabric, and the faintest of metallic clinks. Connor’s smile widened, revealing the sharpness of his teeth. He knew who it was.

He froze as a silhouette appeared in his field of vision, only two feet away. Then, quick as thought, his arm snaked out and grabbed a handful of military clothing, and he dragged Ryan into the room.

The soldier looked momentarily startled, then visibly relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Connor! Where the bloody hell have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you. Abby’s going out of her mind with worry!”

Then he noticed Cutter and Stephen, still curled up together on the chair, and the wary look returned to his eyes. “What’s going on? Is something wrong? Are you guys okay?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” purred Connor. “We’re all perfectly fine. And so will you be. Soon.”

Wary morphed into downright worry as Connor suddenly shoved Ryan back against the wall with the same ease that he might have flicked at a bug. Although apparently he wasn’t _that_ worried, because as Connor suddenly leaned in and ran his tongue down the exposed column of Ryan’s throat, the soldier shivered in reaction.

Then he seemed to remember that there was something odd about the situation, and made to push Connor away, with a shove that had all the effectiveness of a knat trying to move a mountain.

“Connor…?”

“Sssh…” Connor admonished him. His tongue licked another path across Ryan’s throat, settling this time over his pulse point. Without turning, he gestured again at Cutter and Stephen, inviting them closer. Both immediately rose from the chair and prowled across the room, splitting up as they came closer until one of them was stationed on each side of the pair by the wall.

Ryan’s eyes were darting backwards and forwards, trying to keep all three of them in his field of vision. He had obviously worked out that whatever was happening, it wasn’t good – at least, not from his point-of-view – and it was clear that he was trying to find an escape route.

But his gaze couldn’t be everywhere at once, and thus he was looking at Stephen when Connor’s tongue was suddenly replaced by needle-sharp teeth piercing his skin.

Connor sighed in pure contentment as the sharp, coppery tang of Ryan’s blood filled his mouth. He had chosen well – he could drink his fill from this one.

Ryan was struggling again, but Connor kept him in place with ease. And when Cutter moved up beside Connor and latched on to the other side of Ryan’s neck, the soldier’s movements weakened immediately, all but stilling when Stephen joined in, grabbing his hand and clamping down on to his wrist with a greedy hiss.

The richness of the blood was dizzying, but Connor revelled in the feeling of strength flowing through his body. Now he was complete. Now he was _real_.

Eventually, he stepped back, licking the remaining redness off his lips in satisfaction. Cutter and Stephen followed suit, leaving Ryan slumped against the wall, utterly still and pale as a ghost.

“Maybe we went too far.” Stephen didn’t sound sorry, just disappointed.

“A shame,” agreed Cutter. “He would have made a good addition.”

Connor said nothing. He just waited.

Stephen stepped back towards the motionless soldier, as if wanting to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything. Startlingly fast, Ryan’s hand shot out and grabbed Stephen’s wrist, as his head snapped up and he looked at the three in front of him.

The darkness was in his eyes, and also a glint of red. Stephen’s own eyes also showed a glint of something – excitement.

“Well,” he drawled. “Seems we have our new addition, after all.”

He seemed completely unfazed by Ryan’s death-grip on his arm, and Connor watched with interest to see what would happen next.

What happened was that Ryan suddenly moved away from the wall, pushing Stephen in front of him until he folded over the back of a second armchair, Ryan’s hand in the small of his back fixing him in place. Stephen braced himself with his hands on the arms of the chair, showing no signs of wanting to move. Ryan snarled and used his free hand to yank both Stephen’s and his own clothing out of the way, exposing his hard and leaking cock and Stephen’s firm arse.

There was no hesitation, no beat of adjustment, and Stephen howled as Ryan abruptly rammed home in one hard and brutal thrust.

“Come on.” Cutter was pulling Connor back towards the first chair, falling into it and tugging Connor down on top of him until Connor was sitting half on the arm, and half across Nick’s knees. Both their eyes were riveted to the spectacle of Stephen and Ryan, but it didn’t stop their hands finding their way unerringly inside each other’s clothing. Connor made a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl as Cutter’s hand closed around him again, and he heard Cutter’s reciprocal noise as Connor stroked him hard in one long movement from root to tip.

Ryan was pounding into Stephen so hard that the armchair they were braced against was skidding across the floor a little with each thrust, the movements obviously leaving Stephen a little off-balance and completely at Ryan’s mercy. Although it was equally apparent that he had no problem with that at all. Connor’s hand sped up on Cutter’s cock as Stephen’s lips parted in a soundless but ecstatic snarl, his body jerking harder against the chair as he came, taking great pleasure in deliberately dragging Ryan over the edge sooner than the soldier had probably wanted to fall.

“Connor…”

Connor felt a warm wetness flooding over his hand, and dragged his eyes away from Stephen and Ryan for a moment to watch Cutter’s contorted expression as he came. Cutter’s own hand had virtually stilled on Connor’s cock, and he wriggled impatiently, frustrated at being the only one not finished yet.

Demonstrating a remarkable recovery rate, Cutter suddenly opened his eyes, smiled at him ferally, and then leaned over, taking Connor’s cock in his mouth. Three pulls was all it took before Connor was groaning out his orgasm, the noise dying away into a panting that mingled with the harsh breathing already filling the room. He dropped his head to Cutter’s shoulder as dual moans of satisfaction told him that Stephen and Ryan were untangling themselves from each other and their chair.

Three had most definitely become four.


End file.
